A Halloween Proposal
by TonariNoBri
Summary: What happens when a certain bushy-haired witch is dying to ask the dark, potions Professor a question? What is the question? What does he want in return? Post-War. AU as possible. One-shot. Everyone is alive because I want them to be. R&R!


Helllloooooo... this is my first fanfiction... I hope I did an okay job. I hope my characters are AU as possible. Ehh I tried..

Enjoy. Read and Review please!

The students filed into the Great Hall for the annual Halloween feast. Once everyone had taken their seats, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his usual speech. A few yawns were heard here and there. Others were just waiting for the food to arrive. The first years were wide eyed as the decorations all around the hall flickered on. Small, black spiders created beautiful glistening webs around the floating candles. Each web had its own unique intricate design. There were 3 huge scarecrows lined on each side of the hall. Unfortunately they don't scare off owls too. Many of the school's owls were sitting atop of the scarecrows' heads and arms. The floating candles changed colors every few minutes. From Green to Orange, to Orange to Purple, including a moment of pitch darkened. And then all over again. The pitch darkness created perfect timing to spill pumpkin juice all over your uniform.

Professor Dumbledore finally finished his speech and snapped his fingers. "And let the feast begin!" Students all around the hall began to fill their plates with the delicious foods on the table. Some of these dishes included Roast beef and Yorkshire pudding, Mashed potatoes, and Steak & kidney pie. Everyone ate atleast 3 servings of each. The professors took a specific liking to the Wicked Apple Jelly dish. But that may have been because it was lightly tainted with a fine bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey. Professor Sprout and Professor Trelawney were huddled together, giggling like a pair of 4th years. Professor Sprout looked as if she would black out any second. Professor Trelawney was holding herself a little better, but not by much. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were also tipsy and giggling but they were facing the students. Professor McGonagall looked as if she was enjoying her conversation a bit too much. The only professor completely utterly sober was of course, Professor Snape. Not only was he sober, but he didn't look a bit amused by his drunken colleagues. With a sneer on his face as he looked upon the students, he lightly dipped his butter beer.

In the crowd of excited, stuffed faces, there was one who just couldn't bring herself to smile. Hermione Granger was too nervous about her plans following the feast. After the feast, there was the Halloween Dance. Hermione found out only a week ago, that the Head Boy and Girl were required to attend. She was sure she could snatch a good book and hideout in her favorite corner of the library. And to make matters worse, the Head Boy, Terry Boot, had decided to go with some Hufflepuff girl. Leaving Hermione Granger without a date. Harry and Ron were training to be Aurors. After the war, Hermione and Draco Malfoy had made a sort of truce, but he was already going with a Slytherin girl named Astoria. And the one person that Hermione was a bit interested in, would never in a million years look at her without a bit of distaste. Yet, she was going to ask anyways. Hoping he too was required to stay for the dance. But then again, Hermione only had her hope here. Hermione looked back down at her plate. As she was pushing her food around, a first year girl towards the front of the hall screamed. Hermione jumped from her seat with her wand at the ready. Quickly assessing that there was no need for her to do such, she sat down as fast as she got up. Looking around the hall to see if anyone noticed, she made eye contact with a professor at the high table. He was staring straight at her. Hermione quickly looked back down to her plate, as her cheeks reddened.

Professor Snape had just finished his Pumpkin pudding, when a first year Gryffindor girl screamed. He jumped up ready with his wand. Only to realize Peeves had dropped a bunch of fake spiders on the girl. She must be Arachnophobia. Reminding him of a certain Weasley. Thankfully, that certain Weasley wasn't attending this year along with the Boy-Who-Is-Still-A-Pain-In-My-Arse. He wasn't lucky enough to get rid of the Brains of the Trio. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but Miss Granger had his admiration. Not many knew all that she did for the two idiotic fools. Snape would also never admit it to anyone, but she had grown into an attractive young woman. He had pondered on giving her an apprenticeship, but he certainly wasn't going to ask her. She hadn't specifically shown any interest in studying under him. And Snape was very enthusiastic for that conversation.

Taking his eyes off the young first year, who was still glaring down Peeves. He glanced at a certain bushy haired witch. He noticed she too was wand ready. Suddenly said witch looked straight at him. Her caramel brown eyes pierced his soul. Then she abruptly looked down at her plate and was she blushing? Snape realized he was still standing up with his wand pointed towards the Gryffindor table. He quickly sat down in his seat and stared down at his plate. Professor Dumbledore noticed all of this and grinned giddily. He had a plan, he just had to decide when his meddling should begin.

The students were slowly finishing up dessert. Professor Dumbledore stood up to officially start the dance. He banished the tables, sealed the doors, and with a swish of his wand everyone was in their prepared outfits, along with hairstyles and makeup. Girls were shrieking all around. Some could have even said they heard Draco Malfoy shriek too. Professor Snape looked down to see that Dumbledore's spell worked on him too. He looked up at the others, and immediately noticed Professor Trelawney ridiculous spider and cobweb hat. He bit his tongue to keep from laughing in her face. He felt eyes on him so he quickly tracked the owner of those eyes down. He was a bit surprised when it was those same caramel brown eyes. He was even more surprised by the elegance of her apparel.

Hermione couldn't keep her laugh when she saw the hat. She wiped her tears away and retreated to a corner near the punch table. Everyone had pretty much resorted to the dance floor. Everyone except one, dark looming Professor. He usually took to the shadows. Hermione remembered her plans. She pondered on how she would put them into action. She realized half way through, she should have chosen a different corner. Professor Snape had started making his way over to the table with a cup in his hand. And as hopeful as Hermione may be, she knew he wasn't coming over to her rather he was just going to get some punch. Suddenly there was a cup of punch being handed to her. She took it, drank a sip, and looked to the person who handed it to her.

"Thank you, Professor." He dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"I don't mean to seem rude, but why are you over here, Professor?" Hermione asked. She took another sip of her punch.

"Were you planning on burning holes in my cloak the whole night? Or would you like to dance?" Snape asked quickly.

Hermione blushed when she heard the first part. She didn't have time to respond to the request when he was lightly pulling her out onto the dance floor. A slow song came on just then.

"Usually one waits for an answer before he drags onto the dance floor, Sir." Hermione said a bit light headed.

"Yes, well usually one doesn't stare at another all night long. Especially looking as they are now." He replies smoothly.

Hermione again didn't register the second part until she noticed his cheeks turned a tinge if pink. "Thank you," she blushed prettily, "You look quite charming too, Sir."

She would have continued but his had went from a tinge of pink to full on tomato. At first she thought he was going to yell at her, when she heard a quiet "Thank you."

She looked around and noticed most of the dance floor had cleared out for them. Hermione looked down to see they were a lot closer than before. She blushed and looked up, straight into his eyes. There was mostly confusion but a hint of admiration. To clear a bit of the tension that had just appeared she inquired about his dancing skills, "You're quite the dancer, where did you learn?"

"My mother." Was all he said. He noticed she looked a bit put out by his short answer. So he continued.

"When I was young, my mother would find me sitting in a park near my house and would practice dancing with me. After awhile, she stopped searching for me, until she passed away." He finished with a sour look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" She tried to apologize but he cut her off.

"There's no reason to apologize Miss Granger. But as the song is coming to an end. Would you like to ask that question you've had since the feast?"

Hermione looked up, straight into his eyes, and remembered he was a skilled Legilimens. Of course, he knew his whole time. Gathering up the rest of her Gryffindor courage, "I would like to ask her you out for dinner or something sometime."

She managed quite well. But his response left her quite speechless.

"Miss Granger, I would love to, but you would have to accept my offer of an apprenticeship for Mastery of Potions. Monday Morning, 8 o'clock sharp." He bowed and walked away briskly.

Professor Dumbledore released the door seal spell. Would the two need his help after all?


End file.
